yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyomi Tasanagi
cafd2d4f245ab3c586a0dfe5aee73ed210dd3e9b4d71d-CnYKUi_fw658.jpg 'Behaviour/Personality' Unlike her brother, Keyomi is brash, rude and less likely to just sit quietly. She isn't afraid to fight yet she enjoys it. Brutal in combat, and brutal in her daily living she takes little to any hesitation to beat someone or something down to a bloody pulp. A High ranking lieutenant in a Yakuza will do this to a girl you know. She's killed more men than most of her Highschool peers and isn't afraid to flaunt that around. She has no interest in girls or boys ( Or so it appears. ) Apperance Keyomi has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. Some other appearances, her hair is shorter and reaches the middle of her back Keyomi's eye color has been officially addressed as gold, but they have been depicted as a brown in some appearances. Her most notable traits are her large breasts and long legs. According to an official artwork, Keyomi's bust-waist-hip measures are 92-60-88 cm (36-24-35 inches). d0bb9231d519736a24d7518e1dc90731.jpg 96d3675cb6c666211babc1bb94f7b3e3.jpg 7014388-hot-anime-warrior-girl.jpg Allignment Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' 'What district do you live in?' 'Relationship' single 'Special Technique ' Calming Hadou Kussei Similar to the orginal, this Hadou Kusei is based around Keyomi using her anger and control it. Directing it towards something and using it as an ehanced focus. It's no different than the orignal Hadou Kussei or Keyths Raging Hadou Kussei. But it allows her to calm down enough to make battle strategy. Keyomi's anger creates a massive relay of receptor electrical waves flowing through her head, so her physical body within the Calming Hadou Kussei doesnt change, but her brain processing does. Things will appear in slow motion to her through her perception not because of time has slowed or she is faster than them. She is simply analyzing the situatiion in hopes of an outcome. This is best used against highly intelligent opponents. This Kussei is still quite physically dominant, it just uses most of its power within its brain, and because of that. The user is just as physically dominant in this on than the raging one. Little that everyone know, but she had been in this state when she fought connor ryoji thus why her hair was blue. kof_xiii__leona___young_mercenary_by_genzoman-d6t65gw.jpg Strategist The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Strategic Planners are masters of psychological intuition and are very charismatic, some are very skilled deceiving masters. *They can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation . *They tend to plan even the smallest details. *The user is, most of the time, two steps ahead of a certain situation. *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Preparedness *Hypercognition *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation 'Fighting Style' Flow : ''' ''Dou'' The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Thunderous Boxing Leona-sprite4.gif Leona12-kick.gif Killian Oni Physiology Keyomi's Mother Kyoko is of the Killian Race and her Father a full blooded Oni. She is far from your average Human. Keyomi Oni blood meshes deeply with her mysterious Killian blood and work with each other. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Arctic Adaptation: allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. *Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. *Horn Protrusion-The user possesses razor-sharp horns on their head or in multiple places along there bodies, which can be used offensively. Some may be able to retract the horns *Moon God's Blessing: Killians becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with moon, moonlight or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the moon or even slow or stop aging. The ironic part is, that in Dark Zone where they reside, there is No moon. So on places like Earth and Fumei,and other places with Moon's. They can become extremly powerful under Lunar radiation. '''Chi Base (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' Her Hands. Allies/Enemies 'Allies' *The Arasumaru *Her Brother Kin *Her Step Mother Michiko *Her younger brother Sora 'Enemies' Keyth Tasanagi 'Background' Like Her brother, she grew up with there mother Kyoko untill she went off and pursued her education leaving them with there father. He took care of them for majority of there kid years untill he was 'killed' and left with there stepmother to raise them up. Keyomi resents all men and fatherly figures because of her fathers abondonment of her and her brothers. She hates her father with a devastating passion. Through the ages of 6-13 Keyomi was a goon for the Arasumaru doing Jobs and the like, and becoming a pure blooded killer at a super young age. She took up the Aniki postion at the age 15, youngest in the Arasumaru history, just like her grandfather Keyome Tasanagi of the Kagemaru clan. She idolizes him and wants to be like him despite her hate for her father. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 14:06, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Gen 3 Category:3rd Gen Category:Tasanagi family Category:Arasumaru